El rio
by Alz3id
Summary: La pelirroja en un arranque de celos decide suicidarse, Harry no le cree, sabe que Ginevra Weasley es muy buena actriz, un final inesperado.


**El rio**

Aclaro, la trama original es de Julio Cortázar, tome "prestado" uno de sus relatos sin fines de lucro, tan solo me gusto y quise compartirlo con ustedes, cambiando los personajes por Ginny y Harry, como es bien sabido todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.k Rowling. Y yo, bueno yo estoy loca y publique esto.

Y sí, parece que es así, que te has ido diciendo no sé qué cosa, que te ibas a tirar al Támesis, algo por el estilo, una de esas frases de plena noche, mezcladas de sábana y boca pastosa, casi siempre en la oscuridad o con algo de mano o de pie rozando el cuerpo del que apenas escucha, porque hace tanto que apenas te escucho cuando dices cosas así, eso viene del otro lado de mis ojos cerrados, del sueño que otra vez me tira hacia abajo. Entonces está bien, que me importa si te has ido, si te has ahogado o todavía andas por los muelles mirando el agua, y además no es cierto porque estás aquí dormida y respirando entrecortadamente, pero entonces no te has ido cuando te fuiste en algún momento de la noche antes de que yo me perdiera en el sueño, porque te habías ido diciendo alguna cosa, que te ibas a ahogar en el Támesis, o sea que has tenido miedo, has renunciado y de golpe estás ahí casi tocándome, y te mueves ondulando como si algo trabajara suavemente en tu sueño, como si de verdad soñaras que has salido y que después de todo llegaste a los muelles y te tiraste al agua. Así una vez más, para dormir después con la cara empapada de un llanto estúpido, hasta las once de la mañana, la hora en que traen el diario con las noticias de los que se han ahogado de veras.

Me das risa, pobre. Tus determinaciones trágicas, esa manera de andar golpeando las puertas como una actriz de tournées de provincia, uno se pregunta si realmente crees en tus amenazas, tus chantajes repugnantes, tus inagotables escenas patéticas untadas de lágrimas y adjetivos y recuentos. Merecerías a alguien más dotado que yo para que te diera la réplica, un imbécil dramático, entonces se vería alzarse a la pareja perfecta, con el hedor exquisito del hombre y de la mujer que se destrozan mirándose a los ojos para asegurarse el aplazamiento más precario, para sobrevivir todavía y volver a empezar y perseguir inagotablemente su verdad de terreno baldío y fondo de cacerola. Pero ya ves, escojo el silencio, enciendo un cigarrillo y te escucho hablar, te escucho quejarte (con razón, pero que puedo hacerle), o lo que es todavía mejor me voy quedando dormido, arrullado casi por tus imprecaciones previsibles, con los ojos entrecerrados mezclo todavía por un rato las primeras ráfagas de los sueños con tus gestos de camisón ridículo bajo la luz de la araña que nos regalaron cuando nos casamos, y creo que al final me duermo y me llevo, te lo confieso casi con amor, la parte más aprovechable de tus movimientos y tus denuncias, el sonido restallante que te deforma los labios lívidos de cólera, rasgo heredado de la Sra. Weasley sin duda alguna. Para enriquecer mis propios sueños donde jamás a nadie se le ocurre ahogarse, puedes creerme.

Pero si es así me pregunto qué estás haciendo en esta cama que habías decidido abandonar por la otra más vasta y mas huyente. Ahora resulta que duermes, que de cuando en cuando mueves una pierna que va cambiando el dibujo de la sábana, pareces enojada por alguna cosa, no demasiado enojada, es como un cansancio amargo, tus labios esbozan una mueca de desprecio, dejan escapar el aire entrecortadamente, lo recogen a bocanadas breves, y creo que si no estuviera tan exasperado por tus falsas amenazas admitiría que eres otra vez la hermosa pelirroja de la que me enamore, como si el sueño te devolviera un poco de mi lado donde el deseo es posible y hasta reconciliación o nuevo plazo, algo menos turbio que este amanecer donde empiezan a rodar los primeros carros y los gallos abominablemente desnudan su horrenda servidumbre. No sé, ya ni siquiera tiene sentido preguntar otra vez si en algún momento te habías ido, si eras tú la que golpeo la puerta al salir en el instante mismo en que yo resbalaba al olvido, y a lo mejor es por eso que prefiero tocarte, no porque dude que estés ahí, probablemente en ningún momento te fuiste del cuarto, quizá un golpe de viento cerró la puerta, soñé que te habías ido mientras tú, creyéndome despierto, me gritabas tu amenaza desde los pies de la cama, una vez más. No es por eso que te toco, en la penumbra verde del amanecer es casi dulce pasar una mano por ese hombro que se estremece y me rechaza. La sábana te cubre a medias, mis dedos empiezan a bajar por el terso dibujo de tu garganta, delineando tu piel pálida, inclinándome respiro tu aliento que huele a noche y a jarabe, no sé como mis brazos te han enlazado, oigo una queja mientras arqueas la cintura negándote, pero los dos conocemos demasiado ese juego para creer en él, es preciso que me abandones la boca que jadea palabras sueltas, de nada sirve que tu cuerpo amodorrado y vencido luche por evadirse, somos a tal punto una misma cosa en ese enredo de ovillo donde la lana blanca y la lana negra luchan como arañas en un bocal. De la sábana que apenas te cubría alcanzo a entrever la ráfaga instantánea que surca el aire para perderse en la sombra y ahora estamos desnudos, el amanecer nos envuelve y reconcilia en una sola materia temblorosa, pero te obstinas en luchar, encogiéndote, lanzando los brazos por sobre mi cabeza, abriendo como en un relámpago los muslos para volver a cerrar sus tenazas monstruosas que quisieran separarme de mi mismo. Tengo que dominarte lentamente (y eso, lo sabes, lo he hecho siempre con una gracia ceremonial), sin hacerte daño voy doblando los juncos de tus brazo, me ciño a tu placer de manos crispadas, de ojos enormemente abiertos, ahora tu ritmo al fin se ahonda en movimientos lentos de muaré, de profundas burbujas ascendiendo hasta mi cara, vagamente acaricio tu pelo derramado en la almohada, en la penumbra verde miro con sorpresa mi mano que chorrea, y antes de resbalar a tu lado sé que acaban de sacarte del agua, demasiado tarde, naturalmente, y que yaces sobre las piedras del muelle rodeada de zapatos y de voces, desnuda boca arriba con tu pelo rojo fuego empapado y tus ojos abiertos.


End file.
